An Image of such a Girl
by pinksongstress
Summary: Do you remember? An image of such a girl… How she’s innocent, earnest and always running throughout the school…


_Author's notes: This fic serves as my official entry to Hero TV Forum's Fanfic of the Week Contest, with the theme "Memories"…_

_oooOOOooo_

_Do you remember?_

_An image of such a girl…_

_How she's innocent, earnest and always running throughout the school…_

I've been hanging out in our school's rooftop – gazing at the clear blue sky, as I recall the faint memories of such a girl I met before.

I looked at the handmade wooden craft that I have with me, and to my surprise I don't remember how I got it. Everything was a blur, but the longer I stare at its childish feature and the deeper I think about it, the clearer the picture gets to me as if the pieces of the puzzle come to place.

_She was young and full of life…_

I remember the first time I met her - I found her in an empty classroom, sitting at the far side of the corner cooped up and alone. Her long brownish grey hair goes far beyond her shoulders and down to her waist. A pair of eyes that sparkles like golden orbs adorns her small face.

At that time, she was in deep thoughts that she didn't felt my presence as I approached her. She seemed to be carving a sculpture of a star made out of a block of wood. She was making a lot of it with a small chipped knife, that her hands were already worn and bandaged from all the work even if it pains her.

I asked about the sculptures, and said that they were gifts for the people who'll attend her sister's wedding. But who would take a gift from someone who has no friends. It was then that I knew that she was someone special – and she was. The spreading rumor of the ghost of the girl in school was actually the same girl I met. But this doesn't change my decision to help this girl make her wish come true.

_She has the ability to bring smiles to everyone's faces… _

Soon after, the lonely girl learned to open up her heart and managed to make new friends in a small amount of time, that almost the whole school was supporting her. Her laughter fills the silent air and her smile was so gentle that it could melt anyone's heart. I have no idea how she does it, but her light aura seems to brighten up my day. Her small mouth would curve up into a small smile, whenever she enters her trance with her starfish fixation – a weird quirk of hers.

After a while, we decided to let her stay at a friend's house, and there she felt the warmth and love of having a family. Every night, we would help her craft her starfish sculptures (as she would call them), and by the day we would give them to the students passing by the school's hallway. Whether they're freshman or senior, a girl or boy, an acquaintance or a teacher, she would extend her arms toward you to give a handmade carved starfish and says, _"Please go to my sister's wedding…"_

_She has a kind heart, a pure soul and a strong will… _

I was astounded at this girl's dedication for the sake of her sister's happiness. There were times that people accept her gifts, but there were also times they don't and just walk pass her, just like she didn't existed - her kindly gesture was ignored. However, it wasn't only the students that don't have the ability to see her, but also her own sister - the one and only real family she had left. But this didn't break the young girl's spirit, rather she would strive harder the following day. She could be a little bit stubborn and annoying at times, but this only makes her stand firmer with her own feelings and beliefs. She was indeed amazing…

_She was young and naive that makes her so frail… _

Just when we thought that everything will be alright. And as the day of her sister's wedding draws near – the dream she longed to be fulfilled slowly shatters into tiny pieces. Her body struggled to fight against Death, and the memory of that certain girl started to fade away from everybody's hearts. And now, the 700 wooden starfishes that her little hands made ended up being forgotten and ignored.

Even I, the first person to befriend her, wasn't able to escape the grasp of fate as she slowly disappears from my heart and memories. Until the 18th of May finally came, I found myself back to school on a weekend. Because I knew I had to do something, I knew someone worked hard to make this day come true – a girl whom I know was special…

Of course! It was her! She made this day come into fruition – the day when the whole school was filled with the people who received her wooden starfish - students, teachers, friends and family to celebrate the day of her sister's marriage.

And for the very first time, I saw the girl's most precious smile – a soft sweet smile filled with happiness and joy upon seeing her sister in that fluffy white bridal dress. And without any hesitation, she gave her sister a wooden starfish that she loved so much and wished her the happiness of life.

The starfish was the symbol of the girl's feelings – her hopes and dreams that she's been longing to fulfill. To be surrounded by friends and family… to laugh and cry with everyone… to love and be loved… and to be remembered.

_So since who knows when, the school has been abuzz with the rumors of the girl. _

_How she's innocent, earnest and always running throughout the school…. _

_An image of such a girl…_

_And since who knows when, everyone's been waiting… for the day that girl wakes up. And I'm definitely one of them. And one day, that day will come… the day when the girl named Fuko Ibuki will finally open her eyes to the world... _

_-END-_


End file.
